


Jared's Boredom

by FrustratedMultiFandomWriter



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrustratedMultiFandomWriter/pseuds/FrustratedMultiFandomWriter
Summary: Jared is bored, Misha helps Jared with his boredom via sex.
Relationships: Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 17





	Jared's Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Misha's POV. 
> 
> This is basically just inspired by their dynamic.

The sound of Jared's podcast fading out told me, Jared's boredom would become known any second. I placed my bookmark in after this paragraph my focus would go to Jared. 

Reading the last word, Jared's arm made its way across my abdomen, gripping onto my side. 

"Mish, I'm hungry." My hand settled onto his and I set my book down before gazing at the whining giant. 

He's in the same position he was when he threw himself onto the bed. Sprawled, taking up the majority of the bed. 

When he came in here he tore off his shirt and tossed it in the hamper, he set up his podcast to his Bluetooth. Not before putting his phone on the charger. 

I laughed at his groan when he landed, he hadn't planned it too well considering he landed on a belt. After cursing the inanimate object and pulling it out from under him, he tossed it and closed his eyes. 

It appeared as if he was going to sleep, but I knew better. 

While it was entertaining to watch Jared get ready for bed, I had been entranced in my book and once he closed his eyes my own went back to my book. I didn't get to fully appreciate just how good Jared looked sprawled out. 

I used to be really attracted to his bulked-up body, but this runner's body was really something else. Even though he is leaner, his muscles are still pretty big, and I was getting a little too distracted. Especially when my gaze went lower to his ass. No matter what he's wearing, you can't mask an ass like that. 

I glanced back to his face and saw a giant smile on his face, I recognized the look in his eyes. That one look has destroyed me so many times before and I couldn't wait until it did tonight. 

"What do you want to eat?" I ~~panted~~ asked, Jay, moved closer, biting his lips before going in for a kiss. 

I held onto his hair, I loved kissing Jared, it was always a fight for dominance. He may be a gentle giant in public, but in bed, he was anything but gentle. 

When we pulled away his hair fell into his face blocking his view of me. I moved it out of his face, "I'm not sure yet, it's between a peach or an eggplant." Jared teased and immediately I wanted to roll my eyes. 

I leaned down close to his face, "Jared, I love you but don't ever refer to my ass or my dick as a peach or an eggplant again."

He looked cheeky as he purred, "Or what? You'll punish me?" I slapped his ass, and he wiggled it with a grin. Asshole, that's exactly what he wants. 

I rubbed it and grinned, "Yeah by not doing anything you fucking masochistic." His playful glare was adorable. I was tempted to tie him down and show him I mean business but that would be too much of a reward for him. 

"Rude. Okay, but seriously I'm not sure if I want to eat you out or if I want you to see stars." He shuffled further down to rest his head onto my stomach. I was tempted to push my pants down and let him at it, but got a better idea. 

I moved his hair again, "Well, I kind of want to ride you, so if you eat me out then I'll get my own fun." I winked and as a response, Jared licked his lips. 

"Forget being able to crush a watermelon with your thighs, it's all about the capability of riding someone." Jared praised as he squeezed my thighs. I started to untie my pajama pants before Jared took over. Fuck, his hands. Soon those fingers will be in me and I can't wait. 

"That wasn't my intention at the time," I admitted as I watched Jared, once they were untied I helped lift up my hips while he slid them down. He paused for a moment and squeezed my ass, before dropping them onto the side of the bed. 

I rolled over to my stomach, I reached for the pillows and gripped onto them in preparation. Jared moved behind me, trailing a hand down my back as he moved. 

He pushed my legs apart and let out a small fuck which I couldn't help but smile at. "Is it now?" Jared asked blowing air on my hole. I shivered and pushed up but was met with the empty air. 

"Perhaps. Alright, now you got me horny you little minx." I said waiting for him to keep his side of the deal. Kisses were littered all over my back trailing down to my thighs, everywhere except the place where I wanted him to be. 

The asshole was the one who got me in the mood and now he was going to be a tease, go figure. 

"Not a minx. Certainly not little." Jared murmured as he continued to torture me. Fuck, maybe I should punish him. 

"No, but you're a monster if you don't get that tongue into my ass." I retorted as Jared started to kiss down my legs, I was tempted to pin him to the bed and just sit on his face. 

He was back to my ass, and was squeezing it, "I think I'm a monster regardless." He informed me as he grinded on me, reminding me of his own dick. Which I would neglect if he didn't start already. 

"I'm not talking about your dick I'm talking about you. Although right now you are acting like a dick." I riposted, why is Jared so evil? He was holding my hips down so I couldn't push back. I don't care if I let out a whine, I needed this. 

"Can't rush foreplay," Jared interjected as he placed small kisses on my hole, how did Jared make me the needy one when he was the one whining just a few minutes ago? 

I did my best to rock back into it, but Jared had a good grip on me. "Jared just do it-" I growled ready to flip over and hurry this up. 

"Fuuuckkkk yeeesss." I sighed in relief as he finally pushed that tongue in. I don't care how slow he was going right now, it was better than those ghost kisses that had been trailing up from my thighs to my back. 

Just as I thought that he pushed my legs further and opened me more so he could push in further, "I forgive you, fuck that tongue of yours." I praised gripping onto the pillows in front of me. 

I made sure to avoid muffling my moans, I knew Jared loved hearing the praise and it benefitted me the most. 

As my moans and encouragement got jumbled with Jared opening me up, he began switching from his tongue to his fingers, giving some attention to my balls when it got too predictable. 

This went on for a while, all I could do was babble and whimper for more until Jared pushed my hips up. I complied. He continued to finger me and as he did he dragged his tongue to my cock. 

He had three fingers in me now, I swear his fingers get longer every fucking time. I was able to rock back into his fingers now and was taking advantage of it. 

I lost track of the time as he kept switching from his tongue to his fingers all I could do is moan and try to hold myself up in this new position. 

I almost forgot about my plan until he hit my prostate and it occurred to me if he keeps this up I'm going to cum and I'll be too lethargic to bounce on his cock. 

"Jay, I-I don't know how much aahhh- how much loonger I can last." I panted, he was not letting up on my prostate. Which I needed him to if I was going to ride him. 

He ignored me for a minute until I started to move away from him, "I know you're close, just let go." Jared assured me, I shook my head. 

"Jay, still want to ride you." I gasped as he pulled his fingers out and flipped me over. "Fuck." The lust in his eyes was enough to drive me over the edge. I had to think of Donald Trump to avoid cumming too early. 

I sat up and pulled him into a kiss. I could taste myself as I fought with his tongue. I moved over to his lap, hovering while pushing his shorts down revealing the beautiful monster I've fallen in love with. 

I pushed him down where I was laying and ran my hands up to his chest. I littered his chest with kisses and marks, purposely avoiding touch his cock even though I wanted nothing more than to sink down onto it. 

"Mish," Jared whined trying to push his shorts off all the way, I grabbed his hands and held them over his head. 

I moved over to his ear, "You can't rush foreplay." I whispered and pulled back up, he was lost in lust. I went back to peppering kisses everywhere and leaving hickies where I saw fit. 

When Jared had his eyes closed and had stopped trying to fight for control I let go of one of his hands and began to lightly stroke his cock. 

It wasn't enough to get him off, but it was enough to drive him crazy. I let go of his hands completely and Jared opened his eyes. I made eye contact with him as I guided his cock to my mouth. 

Sucking on the tip, barely stroking his cock, we both knew I could swallow him down with ease if I wanted to. 

"Misha, can I take my shorts off all the way?" He asked I thought about it and decided I wanted to spread his legs as much as possible. I didn't pull off immediately though. I went down a little further and let him believe I was ignoring him before pulling off quickly. 

I had him help me take the damn shorts off. Jared should always remain naked. I threw them wherever. I could hear Jared's eyes rolling, I had a terrible habit of losing his clothes. It's not my fault he looks better without them. 

He got comfortable before spreading his legs and I pushed them further apart. "Before I deepthroat this monster and you lose all control over my debauched voice, any last words?" I asked stroking him a bit. 

"Do it, fucking do it." Jared pleaded sounding like Sam. One day, I'm going to have to fuck him as Castiel while he begs like Sam. 

Before I could submerge myself completely into that fantasy, I stroked him. With a wink, I took him in and moved all the way down until I met with Jared's balls. 

I gave myself a moment to get used to the feeling. I had to admit I did like the feeling of Jared in my mouth, I felt relaxed when I did this. Perhaps one day I could just keep it in my mouth all day. I doubt that he'd have a problem with that. 

I got another idea that I knew Jared would love but hardly allows. He thinks he's too rough, I think he's not rough enough. 

I pulled all the way off and Jared looked confused until I grabbed his hand and guided it to my hair. 

He got the hint. He grabbed my head with both his hands and looked like he wanted to ask if I was sure but I silenced his question when I swallowed him down. 

I let him pull me back up and push me down. I was humming as he did this, glad that he was picking up the pace. 

He wasn't holding back like he usually does, probably because I had teased him right before this. Something I had to remember to do next time I want him to do this. 

I focused on the delicious noises Jared was making and fuck I love it when he lets loose and starts to swear like it's the only language he knows. 

My eyes were a little watery, I watched Jared's surprise at my subtle tears. Sometimes he'll let go of me and move on with an apology or my personal favorite, he trusted me and would thrust into my mouth even faster. 

"Fuck! Misha, your throat- aahhh fucking hell! Yes!" It didn't make too much sense which was telling me he is closer than I thought he was. I don't mind if he shoots down my throat, it's up to him if he wants to wait until he's in my ass. 

I could feel and see he was coming undone, it wasn't surprising that he stopped his movement. 

"Ride me." He demanded as he let go of my head. I was too lost in lust to care about his demanding tone. 

I straddled his hips and gave us a moment to catch our breaths, Jared held his dick up while I lined us up and sunk down. I was too impatient to slowly sink down resulting in a burn I'm all too familiar with. Jared had tried to stop me, but I was already seated all the way. 

"You've got to stop doing that. No matter how much I prep you, you shouldn't drop down like that." Jared groaned holding onto my ass. I rolled my eyes as a response and tried to lift up but Jared held me there. 

I still managed to move my hips but I could tell he was starting to get annoyed since I wasn't taking it seriously. He's aware I'm older than him, right? 

"Fine, next time I'll go slower, but you've already tortured me enough Jay, let me have this," I begged he released an unsatisfied sigh but let me go. I repositioned myself and put my hands on his chest. 

"Ready?" I asked and with a quick nod, I began to move, rotating my hips and pushing up just a bit. 

It was more of a lap dance until I began to get a good footing and was able to move up higher and dropdown. Jared helped me keep my pace and was fumbling with his words. I didn't have room to judge since I couldn't form any words just moans. 

I was moving faster and dropping down harder, it was impossible to miss my prostate. Jared got the bright idea to start stroking me and my legs thought it was too much to handle. 

I cursed God when my legs gave out, Jared didn't waste any time to flip me over and continued thrusting into me. 

I held onto him, my arms wrapped around his back under his shoulders. His hands were gripping onto the back of my head, looped with my arms. The bed was shaking as he pounded into me. "Fuck's" and "more" flew out of my mouth, encouraging Jared to move quicker. 

Jared still had a hand wrapped around my cock and was stroking me at the pace he was thrusting. Giving me no other choice than to climax so hard I nearly passed out. I knew I had arched back since I fell back onto the bed. 

Jared kept pounding away, with the little energy I had I held his hair out of his face and kissed him. A few more seconds passed before his thrusts started to lose rhythm. We stopped kissing and Jared dug his face into my shoulder, panting heavily. 

I was whispering to him that I Iove him, and it felt so good for him to be inside me. A few more erratic thrusts, Jared moved up to my shoulder blade and bit down. Jared let go, releasing himself in me. He managed to leave his mark in two places at the same time. 

His thrusts slowly subsided and he rolled off of me, I looked over at him with a smile. "That was fun," I said and he nodded, I could see he still had a lot of energy. 

"Should I clean up my mess?" He asked as one of his fingers collected some of my cum, he licked it off and I nodded quickly. I was still sensitive but I didn't care. 

"Please, Jay." He wrapped his lips over my cock and I gripped tightly onto his hair as he began hollowing out his cheeks. I and a feeling he was getting me hard so he could get his own turn riding. 

Meaning I would get to open him up and that was something I definitely won't say no to. Fuck, this was going to be a fun night. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any criticism/feedback is welcomed, if you found any mistakes let me know! Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
